The present invention relates to working vehicles provided with a hydraulic continuously variable transmission.
As a configuration for changing the speed of working vehicles, an operation system for a hydraulic continuously variable transmission is provided in which, for example, a speed change actuation shaft of the hydraulic continuously variable transmission and a neutrality detecting means for detecting a neutral state of the speed change actuation shaft are arranged below a step surface of a riding step, an operation arm that pivots together with a speed change pedal is operatively linked, in a region below the step surface, via a link rod or other components, to a speed change arm fixedly attached to the speed change actuation shaft of the hydraulic continuously variable transmission, and a neutral bias mechanism for returning the speed change actuation shaft to a neutral position when the operation on the speed change pedal is released is disposed below the step surface (see JP 2001-32926A (paragraph Nos. 0024 to 0028 and 0033 to 0035, and FIGS. 1 to 4), for example).
However, the region below the step surface of the riding step is a crowded region in which, for example, an operation system for a braking device and hydraulic pipes for the hydraulic continuously variable transmission are arranged in addition to the operation system for the hydraulic continuously variable transmission, and is a region that is lower than the step surface and thus has a poor work efficiency, so that it is difficult to install the operation system of the hydraulic continuously variable transmission, the operation system of the braking device, or the hydraulic pipes of the hydraulic continuously variable transmission, for example, or to perform maintenance such as changing them or adjusting their positions.
Furthermore, mud or other substances are likely to adhere to the position below the step surface of the riding step.